1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a contact plug connecting multilayer wiring lines formed with a fine wiring width and a fine wiring space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Requests for smaller semiconductor elements have developed the multilayered wiring lines in the semiconductor devices. A contact plug embedded in the contact hole formed in the interlayer insulating film connects the multilayered wiring lines (see, for example, Japanese application patent laid-open publication No. 2004-146812).